1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to constant velocity (CV) type universal joints, and more particularly, to a CV joint which accepts a rotary input and a separate steering input.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Universal joints designed to accept a steering input have been proposed in, among other sources, U.S. Pat. No. 1,188,854, issued to Thomas Spacie on Jun. 27, 1916, and U.K. Pat. Application No. 1,231,674, published on May 12, 1971. Both inventions disclose a joint having a substantially spherical inner member surrounded by a socket member. The sphere has projections configured to cooperate with the socket while accommodating relative motion therebetween.
CV type universal joints are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 397,976, issued to Riley R. Doan on Feb. 19, 1889; U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,968, issued to Fred H. Ream on Mar. 18, 1919; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,207,980, issued to Anton F. Greiner on Jul. 16, 1940. These patents disclose, generally, ball and socket construction, the ball having projections to engage the socket member while accommodating relative motion therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,608, issued to Satoru Hotlike et al. on Aug. 27, 1991, discloses a preferred application of the present invention, although not the structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.